


Experimentations in Proclivitous Sexualisation

by Sandpipersummer



Category: The House on the Strand - du Maurier
Genre: M/M, daphne du maurier - Freeform, the house on the strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandpipersummer/pseuds/Sandpipersummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Magnus at university</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentations in Proclivitous Sexualisation

'Come now, Dick, I know you're not one of those dreary milksop types who turn down the notion of any type of adventure, lest it shift their heart rate one beat beyond the norm.'

'Adventure you call it!'

'Well, what else, if not that?'

'Complete madness is a phrase that springs to mind.'

'Nonsense. Have you forgotten how we met? "Oh shining head of burnished gold," was your opinion at the time if I remember rightly. "How heavenly between silken sheets should he lie." What were you going to do with him between those sheets if not what I've suggested we, as good friends, do now?'

'The point being, Magnus, that I would do it to him, not the other way around.'

'Oh, so that's your only objection. That's a shame old chap, I'm a bit inclined that way myself, and thus we find ourselves with a seemingly unsolvable dilemma. Goodness, I always fancied having you between those silken sheets, and now I see that I should have to be gratified by a mere titbit in comparison. Send him up, Dick, and I'll watch the two of you, then have him myself.'

'Magnus!'

'Let's call it an experiment in proclivitous sexualisation.'

'Is that even a word?'

He waved his hand. 'Oh good god, Dick, don't be such a bore, you're never usually this reticent. There must be something we can do, seeing as we are of similar persuasion, and good friends to boot.'

'Why must we do anything?'

In lieu of a reply, Magnus sprang from the chair opposite and positioned himself on the arm of my chair. 'See if this won't do the trick.' He opened button and zip with fingers so deft that, unlike myself, this was obviously not his first venture into such territories.

'Have you done this before?'

'Of course, my dear boy. Haven't you?'

I shook my head. 'I've always been more interested in…'

I drifted to a halt as my levels of comfort discussing the topic had plummeted to uncharted depths and I didn't feel much like spelling the thing out.

'…_A pedicare_,' he finished for me. 'You like to get straight to the point, as do I generally.'

'Yes.'

'Well, this will be something of a change for you, then.' His ministrations continued, and I was feeling rather more interested in what was happening than I wanted to be. Magnus began speaking again.

'The truth of it is there's been none so fair as my fair Richard, and I've thought of you often.'

I was slightly nonplussed by this, the blond Adonis that had precipitated our initial meeting not having been mentioned again and nothing further said about the situation, to which end I had begun to consider my guesses about Magnus to be unfounded.

'Oh!'

'Sorry, my nails a bit sharp, are they? Let's try this, instead.' He shifted round on the chair arm and began a much more satisfying exploration. 'Just close your eyes and think of England.' He laughed at his wit, but my thoughts were already of England, one populated with half-naked, golden-haired youths draped in what I liked, in my fantasies, to describe as togas, but which in reality were nothing more than remnants of cloth scattered teasingly across smooth chests, leaving my eyes free to consider more interesting anatomical features.

It was over quickly and Magnus was already mopping up the emission that had spurted over the back of his hand, thankfully missing my clothes. I fastened my trousers.

'Not bad then?'

He spoke matter-of-factly. Such was Magnus's approach to everything in life, the scientist overruling the humanist; not everyone appreciated it and he had few friends. As it was, if he had hooked me up to a heart rate monitor beforehand, then measured the extent of my ejaculation afterwards it wouldn't have caused any surprise on my part.

'Not at all, I see to myself in much the same way.'

'Splendid!' He laughed, and tucked the stained handkerchief in my trouser pocket much to my disgust. 'Good old Dick, not a bit fazed. That's what I like about you.' He peered at me suddenly. 'I won't repeat it, you know. Not my thing, really.'

'Nor mine. Like yourself, I prefer to be on top of the situation, so to speak.'

'In that case, I shall make it my life's work to invent a potion which, on drinking, you drop everything, literally, and--.'

'Rather a waste of a life.' I had stood up by that point and we faced each other by the chair.

'Ever the pragmatist. But be rest assured, Dick, that when I have achieved the greatness for which I am undoubtedly destined, I will not have forgotten you nor left you by the wayside _en route_.'

'I'm very pleased to hear it,' I replied. However, he had returned to his desk and was no longer even aware of my presence.

As I made my way towards the door, I felt a familiar pull, almost physical in its sensation. I experienced it whenever Magnus and I were about to part, and it tugged at some indiscernible part of my being. On one level, it unnerved me, and yet rather strangely it also gave me an absurd feeling of restfulness.

I let my gaze fall on Magnus for a moment, then closed the door of the study behind me and left him to his genius.


End file.
